Dauntless Kappa Pi
by Elisabeth Marie
Summary: Beatrice Prior has transferred to Chicago Faction University where all her old high school friends attend. Its good to see everyone again, but she isn't excited to see her ex, Four. It seems like the gang is trying to get them back together. Tris is still unsure, but only knows that the handsome Four once broke her heart. Will she forgive him? Will they get back together?
1. The Transfer

This is my first fanfiction that I have ever written. Reviews would be great! Thanks! I will try to update a few times per week, but no promises.

**Tris POV**

Cold air hits me as I open the door and walk across the court yard towards the administration building. Today is my first day at the Chicago Faction University. I recently transferred from San Diego Faction University to CFU as a sophomore. It's been over a year since I graduated from Chicago Faction Boarding School, and most of my friends decided to attend CFU for college. I, on the other hand, was too eager to leave. Now, however, it seems like I will be running into people I graduated with, people I had hoped to never see again.

The only good thing about transferring colleges so far is that I'm rooming with Christina and Marlene. We've been best friends since practically 7th grade in middle school. I don't know what I would have done without them during my breakup with the only boyfriend I've ever had. See, at the boarding school, Four and I were an item. We dated for three years before we broke up. Something was happening with his father, but he wouldn't tell me. He accused me of some pretty awful things, and I said some awful things too, but we never reconciled. I haven't talked to him since. He did break my heart after all. I just hope I don't run into him at CFU, it's a big campus, but it's also a small world.

I walk into the administration office and notice an elderly woman sitting at the front desk.

"Excuse me?" I say as she looks up. "My name is Beatrice Prior and I just transferred. I was told my class schedule was going to me in my mail box, but I never received anything."

"Oh dear, I'm sorry about that. Let me just pull up your file and print that off for you." She says with a smile.

I look down at my schedule and smile. I have early classes every day, but most of my afternoons free. This will be great! The first class I have today, that I will have Mondays, Wednesdays, and Fridays, is Political Science, or PolySci for short.

I head towards the science building, not really looking where I m going. Suddenly, I bump into someone, and crash onto the ground. "EXCUSE ME!" I practically yell. I look up to see who the idiot it, but my words fail me. He looks the same, even still has that dumb ass smirk on his face. He puts out a hand and I grab it as he pulls me into a hug.  
"Trissy poo! Its so good to see you!" he says.

"Uriah! I haven't seen you in ages!" I squeal.

Letting me go, he says, "Sorry, for bumping into you, are you okay?" I nod. "Marlene told me you transferred here! Now the gangs all back! Say! I don't know if Christine told you, but Zeke and I are hosting a party before rush starts. Its tonight at eight at Dauntless Omega Zeta."

I smile, remembering how all the sororities and fraternities are all faction based. "I'd love to come!"

"Speaking of rushing, are you planning to?" Uriah questions.

"No silly! I rushed last year, I'm still in Dauntless Kappa Pi you idiot!" I say smacking him in the arm. "I was able to transfer to this CFU's chapter." DOZ and DKP are both Dauntless Factions, DOZ is the fraternity and DKP is the sorority.

"Cool, well see you tonight Trissy poo!" He says, sticking his tongue out. That boy has issues, I think as I turn away. I'm just glad to see him again; he's always been like a brother to me. I sigh as I head towards Poly Sci, knowing I am already late.

**PAGE BREAK WOO!**

"Christine! I can't believe you made me wear this." I say as I look down, trying to pull my dress down. It is way too short for my standards! I am wearing a black dress that has lace on the bodice, and fluffs out at my waist, ending mid-thigh. I feel like I am barely wearing anything.

"Relax Tris, you look hot!" She explains, as we enter into the Dauntless Omega Zeta fraternity house. Its huge, and I suppose it would be nice if it wasn't trashed and reeked of alcohol and sweat. I glance around, some pop song with a terrible beat is playing. Everyone is grinding. Christine grabs my hand and leads me upstairs.

"Will told me we were gonna play dauntless or candor in Zeke's room." Christina says. I stop short.

"What?! Christina! I'm hardly wearing anything!" I shriek. Although, I am thankful that she suggested I wear nice underwear.

"Get over it Tris!" She yells over the music as she shoves me into a room. I glance around. _Great!_ I think. The old gang's all here. In a circle sits Zeke, Shauna, Marlene, Will, Uriah, and Four. He quickly glances at me, but looks away. _What the hell_? I think. I calmly sit down as I realize he just checked me out. I blush, wondering if he still has feelings for me. _NO! He broke your heart remember? _My brain says, but my heart aches.

"Since this is my party! I'll start the game of Dauntless or Candor! Everyone remember if you cannot do your dare or want to tell your truth you have to take an article of clothing off. Socks and shoes count as one." Zeke explains, with a wicked smile on his face.

I sigh. _This is going to be a long night_.


	2. The Initiation

**I DO NOT OWN DIVERGENT or any of the characters! Props to Veronica Roth!**

**TRIS POV**

"Since this is my party! I'll start the game of Dauntless or Candor! Everyone remember if you cannot do your dare or want to tell your truth you have to take an article of clothing off. Socks and shoes count as one." Zeke explains.

I sigh. _This is going to be a long night_.

We've been at this game for an hour or so, and most of us are in our underwear. Again, I am so glad Christina suggested I wear something nice. Uriah was just dared to streak across campus. I'm not surprised he did, apparently he is dared this every time they play. He glances around and his eyes land on me. Smiling wickedly, he says "Trissy poo." I gag. Gah! I hate that nickname!

"Welcome back, but I think you need a little Dauntless Omega Zeta and Dauntless Kappa Pi initiation." He says wiggling his eyes. Inwardly I groan. I should have expected this. "We all have done it, so now it's your turn!"

"Bring it." I calmly say.

"Feisty Tris! You haven't changed a bit." Uriah laughs.

"Okay, You have to go steal the Erudite Alpha Gamma Paddle." Zeke cracks. Everyone laughs, clearly this was planned. I glance over at Christina and glare. She gives me a wicked smile and laughs.

"What's so funny?" I ask.

"Oh, you'll love it. "

Apparently, every year the Dauntless sorority and fraternity send someone to steal the Erudite Alpha Gamma Paddle. A fraternity paddle used to be used in hazing initiates who were trying to become members of the faction. Now, they are these sacred items. Lucky me, I get to steal it this year.

Because this prank is pulled every year, the Erudite's hide it in a different spot on campus each time, hoping no one finds it. Whenever the paddle is stolen, the Dauntless have a little fun with it. They run around chasing the Erudite's mascot, some skinny guy wearing a huge Einstein head and they try to spank him. As Zeke is explaining all this, I cannot help but think that this faction of mine seriously needs to get some new pranks. I also do not understand why it's so funny.

"So, as I was saying," Zeke continues, "Shauna is in Psychology with Cara, who is the president of Erudite Sigma Delta. Anyway she overheard Cara talking about the new hiding spot for the EAG's paddle. They've hidden it in a box on top of the library. Now unfortunately, there is no roof access. So, Tris, I guess you'll have to figure out how to get on the roof." Zeke smirks. I nod, knowing full well I will probably have to climb out of a windowsill and try to scale the side of the building to get to the roof. I can already feel my blood quicken as excitement takes over.

"Alright, since I don't have an initiate from the fraternity to come and help, will one of you?" I ask, hoping Uriah or Zeke will offer to help.

I cringe as Zeke announces that Four will help me. _Great…._

"Meet you guys in an hour." I say. We all start putting our clothes back on and disperse. I glance up as Four walks up to me. "I did this my freshman year, Lucky for me, they hid it in the basement of the Science building in one of the chemistry labs." He says rubbing his neck. I almost forgot that he was afraid of heights.

"You don't have to help me." I calmly say as I turn. He grabs my wrist, stopping me. I glare up at him.

"I want to…" He stammers. I jerk my arm away. "Whatever, just meet me at the library in ten. Don't forget the rope." I say as I walk away.

I'm standing at the entrance of the library ten minutes later. Of course, it would be closed and locked up because its midnight. Not only do I have to scale the building, from the top floor, but also break in? I should have known what I signed up for when I rushed the Dauntless Faction.

I hear someone walk up behind me, and I turn to see four. Part of me is glad he is helping, but part of me is angry that we haven't talked about what happened. I shrug it off and clear my throat. "We're going to have to pick lock the door."

"Lucky for you." He smiles. Gosh! Why does he have to have such a gorgeous smile? I shake my head.

"Lucky you are an expert in the area of lock-picking" I smile back. He grins as he pulls out his tools and gets to work. I can't help but remember when we broke into the swimming pool at school and…"Done." He says, pulling me back to reality. I rush past him into the building and he quickly follows.

It's dark and smells musty. I glance around; Four is already walking towards the stairs. I follow suit.

_Man, does this building have a lot of stairs. _ I think. I should have known, the library has thirty levels. Mostly rows upon rows of books, but also a lot of study, conference, and office rooms. When we finally get to the top floor, I am out of breath. I glance up at Four. He doesn't even seem winded! I look to my left and at the end of the hallway, I see a window. I start walking towards it, but Four grabs me. "Four what the…" I start, but he quickly has his hand over my mouth and has me pulled into him and behind a giant plant. I didn't see it before, but there was a light on in one of the study rooms at the end of the hallway. Walking out, Cara and Caleb are talking. Caleb happens to be Erudite Alpha Gamma's President. He also happens to be my brother.

"Lets just hope they don't find it this year." I hear him say.

"Those Dauntless dumb asses are so clueless!" Cara giggles.

"Good idea on falsely telling that group of Erudite initiates that the paddle was on the roof of the library! I still cannot believe Shauna believed you! How dumb she must be to think you would talk about the hiding spot in a place she could overhear!" Caleb laughs.

"Right? We have everything set up to record their initiates make fools of themselves as they try to get to the roof!" Cara declares.

_So, the Erudite are planning to get us back. _I think

Walking past Four and I, they don't see us, and they continue talking down the stairs. "It's a good thing that we have it safely hidden away in my room." Caleb states.

They continue walking downstairs, out of my hearing range.

Suddenly, I am consciously aware of how close I am to Four. He moved his hand away from my mouth a while ago, but I am still pressed against him, with his arms around me. I push him off, and turn around. He has that look on his face, and I know what we have to do. "Trissy, how about we pay your brother a visit?" He says as I laugh. _Oh, this is going to be so good!_


	3. The Fall

**Rather a long chapter, but not really. I don't know. Anyway, let me know what you think. I would also love to hear if you have any ideas about it too. I'm trying to not move Four and Tris fast. He did hurt her, and you'll see a small glimpse of what happened in this chapter. **

**Props to Veronica Roth, the author of Divergent! I do not own the characters.**

* * *

**Four POV**

Suddenly Tris pushes off of me. It felt so good to hold her again, just like old times. I cannot stop hitting my self on the head for what a jackass I was to her when we dated in high school. She turns around and immediately I stare into her beautiful grey blue eyes. I smirk knowing what we have to do next. "Trissy," I coo, "how about we pay your brother a visit?" She laughs and it sounds like angels singing. It's been almost two years since we broke up, but I haven't stopped thinking about her once. Focusing, I bring myself back to reality. I am supposed to help her with her Dauntless Kappa Pi initiation at CFU. What Zeke didn't tell her was, if she failed, she would be shunned and become factionless. Factionless is for those who fail rush initiation and do not get into a faction fraternity or sorority. I knew I had to help. I couldn't let that happen to my Tris.

We quickly formulate a plan and I cannot help but remember how good of a team we make. However, I think I've ruined my chances with her for good. I still love her, but she is only being friendly to me. I know she still hates me. _Why was I such a douche bag? _ I contemplate. My only good reasoning was at the time I didn't want her to get hurt, but in the end, it was both of us that got broken.

_**Flash back**_

"_Hey beautiful!" I say as I walk up and put my arm around her waist. She turns and leans up, kissing me on the lips. She smiles as she whispers, "Hey Tobias." I love it when she uses my real name. Four is just a nickname I have. She pulls away and looks nervous. "We really need to talk about what happened last night." _

_I cringe. I was hoping to avoid this. Last night my dad had come home drunk while Tris was over. It wasn't the first time, and certainly wasn't the last. He gets really violent and angry, and takes it out on me. I've never told anyone that my father usually physically abuses me and I certainly never wanted Tris to find out. She would think I was so weak, and I didn't need that coming from her. _

"_Tobias, you have to do something about it." She looks up at me, eyes wide, full of concern…and pity? I knew this was going to happen. _

"_I don't know what you're talking about Tris." I say angrily._

_She looks confused, "Tobias, your father.." I cut her off. "You don't know what you're talking about." I yell at her. Hurt enters into her eyes. "Tobias, let me help you."_

"_I don't need your help Tris, just leave it alone." I growl._

_**Flash back over**_

After what she had seen, I knew she wouldn't be safe around me anymore, not with my father and his alcoholism and anger. I knew the only way to keep her safe was to push her away. I thought I would be the only one to get hurt, but in the end, we both did. At the time, I thought I was protecting her from my father, but it seems like she needed protecting from me.

"Earth to Tobias." Tris says, bringing me back to reality. I love it when she uses my real name. I smirk, glancing at her. I didn't think it was possible, but she really has gotten more beautiful in the past two years. I shake my head, and say, "Lets get started."

**Tris POV**

"Lets get started." Tobias says, with a smirk. We start walking towards Greek row, the street where all the Faction fraternities and sororities are. We walk past Dauntless Omega Zeta, and it looks like the party is still in full swing. People are passed out on the front lawn, and I think I see Uriah drawing on their faces. _That boy…_

We continue walking towards Erudite Alpha Gamma's house, which is at the end of the row. Earlier, Tobias and I decided, the best way to get into Caleb's room was also the simplest. I haven't seen him in a few months, so I would talk to him, distracting him, as Tobias pulled the fire alarm. This would clear out the building, and give us time to search Caleb's room.

As usually, it looks like most of the Erudite are studying. Its almost 1 am, and all the lights are on in the building. When do these people sleep? I knew though that they would be awake, so it wouldn't be to late so visit Caleb. Tobias heads around the house to enter in from the back. I knock on the front door. A minute later the door opens and before me stands my brother. We used to be really close, but in high school he became a jerk, completely focusing on school and SATS and ACTS. He always used to tell me I was a distraction that he couldn't afford.

"Hey Tris, what are you doing here?" He questions as he welcomes me into the house. I glance around. All the walls have bookshelves from floor to ceiling. It smells like the library.

"I came to visit." I say.

"Aren't you supposed to be at San Diego Faction University?"

I forgot that I didn't tell him I transferred. This is what happens when you don't keep in touch. "I transferred here and I wanted to come catch up before things got busy for the both of us."

"Well, I'm actually really busy, could we do this another time?" He questions.

I knew he was going to say this. "Sure! I'm just going to go to the bathroom." I say. "Okay, goodbye Tris." He says turning away and heading up the stairs.

I quickly hid, just as I hear the fire alarm going off. Within a matter of minutes, the house is empty. I race up the four flights of stairs, just as Tobias does too.

"Where's his room?" I pant.

"The President's room is always at the end of the hallway on the top floor. All of these houses on Greek Row are the same." He says, dashing towards where Caleb's room is.

We both quickly look through the room, under the bed, in the closet. I've just found a safe in the closet when the alarm is turned off.

"Crap! I found a safe Tobias, but we have to hurry!" I scream. He heads into the closet and the room seems suddenly smaller with him in such a close proximity. "What could the code be?" He asks. I quickly think, and start entering birthdays. Oddly, the safe opens when I enter in my birthday. By now, we hear voices in the hallway. Tobias quickly closes the door to the closet. I open the safe, and thankfully, find the paddle inside. The only problem is I hear Caleb's voice outside the closet door.

"That's so odd that the toaster was on fire." Caleb says, muffled.

I quickly glance at Tobias with wide eyes. He leans over and whispers, "They would have figured it out if someone pulled it and it was a false alarm." I nod. He has always been a quick thinker. We both creep back into the closet; once again my back is pushed up against his chest.

_This is happening too much…_I think

The only way we are going to get out of this is if Caleb leaves his room. If he opens it, lets just hope we have the advantage of surprise.

Suddenly the closet door is opened and the light is turned on. Caleb looks at Tobias and me in shock, but then anger enters into his eyes as they hone in on the paddle I am clenching to my chest. "What the.." he starts, but is cut off as suddenly Tobias is running at him.

"Run for it Tris!" He exclaims as he tackles my brother. I run past them and to the window and open it up. I quickly put the paddle in my pants to keep it safe, as I jump.

The thing about flying, is you feel like your free, but humans cannot fly. The ground always comes too close. As I'm sailing through the air, I quickly remember that I just jumped out of a four-story building. Not a huge jump, but not a small one either. I land hard on my ankle and hear a bone break. Darkness washes over me.

I wake up in confusion. My right ankle feels like it is on fire. I look up and see Tobias. I am now consciously aware that he is carrying me in his arms bridal style. I cough, and he looks down. "Put me down please." I say in the quietest of voices.

"Tris, you broke your ankle. I don't think you should walk on it, not until a doctor looks at it." He exclaims.

"Put me down please." I whisper scream. His eyes meet mine, and I know he can see my stubbornness showing. He gently sets me down, and I try to take a step, but immediately am met with searing pain as I start to stumble. Tobias quickly catches me, and once again he is carrying me. _Great, just great!_ I scream in my head.

* * *

**I hope you enjoyed it! Let me know what you think! I would love to hear reviews and any ideas you have on where you would like to see this go. I'm seriously making it up as I go. There is no goal in end sight for what I want this to be. Also, I won't be that person who only updates if so many reviews happen. Lets be real, thats annoying.**

**Thanks for reading**

**~EM**


	4. The Party

**I do not own divergent. Props to veronica roth. I used some stuff from the TV show Greek, which I do not own either. Props to Patrick Sean Smith for creating one of my all time favorite TV shows, Greek! Seriously, check it out. And…I may have quoted Hunger games too. Props to Susan Collins! Please Review! Would love to hear what you think! I'm also updating pretty fast because I have no life this weekend…so don't expect this many updates in the future haha! **

**TRIS POV**

Zeke met us at the hospital to get the paddle and secure it in a safe place. He still couldn't believe the story when Tobias told him. Apparently, after Tobias ran out of the house, he found me unconscious by the bushes outside of the house. He carried me all the way to the hospital, even though I told him to put me down…several times. That boy is seriously stubborn. Although, it did feel good to be in his arms again, even though I would rather die then admit that. He left after the nurse took me into the Emergency Room. Part of me wished he stayed, but I'm also relieved. I cannot think straight with him around. After taking some x-rays, the doctor enters in to deliver the news. Caleb just arrives. I'm glad he is here, but I also know he is really pissed off at me.

"Well, it looks like you have a minor fraction on your right ankle. It should heal within a few weeks, but you'll need a cast." The doctor informs me. "Just don't go jumping from buildings anymore." I cannot help but smile. The dauntless regularly do this, and I won't let one accident stop me from the feeling of flying.

"Oh, of course doctor." I lie. Caleb grins, knowing I am lying too.

A few hours later I am released and I have a black cast one my leg. Caleb brings me back to my room at Dauntless Kappa Pi.

"Seriously Tris, what the hell were you thinking?" Caleb yells. "You jump out of my window and break your ankle all for some dumb ass prank you and your dauntless pals like to play? Its highly illogical if you ask me."

"Don't judge me! Okay?! I don't need Jiminy Cricket sitting on my shoulder telling me what I should and shouldn't do."

"Its simple Tris, you just don't jump out of a window."

"I appreciate your reasoning, but not everything is black and white. Its shades of grey from here on out. This isn't like high school. Doing the logical thing isn't always the logical thing, especially in dauntless. This is my life."

"Your social life!" he declares.

"Which is my life. What do you want Caleb. Do you want me to give up dauntless and everything I've worked so hard for all because of one stupid accident? Do you want me to become a fractionless social piranha?"

"Pariah." He corrects.

I look at him confused. "What?...I don't know what your saying."

"Pariah! Factionless social PARIAH!" He declares. "Why did you think it was piranha?" he chuckles.

"No one wants to hang out with a piranha." I say defensively. Caleb just looks at me like I'm dumb, and I slowly realize what I just said was stupid. Be both crack up laughing.

"What the hell is a Pariah?" I question. He laughs and says as he is leaving, "I won't judge you."

I only sleep for a few hours before my ten am class starts. I'm running a little late because of my stupid crutches, so when I manage to get to my Calculus II class, the only seat available is next to Tobias, of course. "Miss. Prior, would you please explain your tardiness to the class." The teacher asks.

"Well, I'm using crutches since I broke my ankle last night because I jumped out of a window. Dauntless all the way!" I exclaim. Several other dauntless whoop and cheer.

"Calm down class! Miss. Prior, please take a seat. Note that I will not allow tardiness in my class for such stupidity." He says. I hobble over to the seat next to Tobias and sit down. The teacher starts lecturing on Trigonometry and I'm taking notes, trying to not think about whom I sitting next too, when he leans over and whispers. "You okay?" I nod, shushing him telling him to pay attention. I see hurt come over his face, but I cannot let a boy get in the way of my education.

Once class ends, I try and hurry out, but Tobias catches up with me, which really isn't that difficult as I'm using crutches. I sigh, "What now Tobias?"

"Listen, tonight starts rush initiation and as always, Dauntless is throwing a party. Well," He says rubbing his neck as he looks at me. "Would you go with me?" I ponder for a minute, tilt my head and reply "No." and continue walking. He catches up with me again. "Seriously Tris, how many times do I have to apologize and say that I am sorry! I was a jackass!"

"Well, considering that's the first one I've ever heard, a lot more, but I'll see you there Toby." I say sauntering off, as best as a girl can do using crutches.

The rest of the day goes pretty smoothly. After having lunch with Christina, she asks me to go shopping with her, and for once I have a good excuse not to go!

A while later Christina and Marlene come back from shopping and start getting ready. "Tris, you have to let me do your makeup and hair." Christina coos as she is applying eyeliner. Somehow I always agree. It's just better going along than saying no. Otherwise it turns into this huge debacle. She applies makeup, and curls my blonde hair, which I usually keep in a bun. I never realized how long it was. Its almost at my waist. I cave in when Christina pulls out a beautiful black lace dress for me to wear. It hugs me in all the right places. I normally never wear dresses.

I look at myself in the mirror and laugh. "I look so awkward!

"OMG shut up! I did not put all this hard work into you to hear you say that." Christina pouts.

I burst out laughing even more. "Christina, do you see me? I may look hot, but I also have a cast on." I say, looking at my black cast on my leg.

"You look dauntless! All dauntless have some scratches and bruises. It's a story of your bravery!" Marlene exclaims. Christina tries to get me in a heel…and I just laugh because I don't think she realized how stupid that was. I settle for black flats and grab my crutches as we head out.

We walk slowly towards Dauntless Omega Zeta, and it looks like the party is in full swing. As soon as we enter, Marlene and Christina go to find their boyfriends. I'm really happy that they've been together since high school, and are still going strong. As I walk across the living room, people high five, or fist bump me all cheering at my success with the Erudite Alpha Gamma paddle. I smile, as I go to grab a beer. Chugging it, I glance around the room. Again, some awful pop some is blasting. I grab another beer and go looking for someone I know.

It's been an hour or so since I got here, but I'm already drunk. I ran into some old acquaintances from high school and we did a bunch of shots. I can't walk straight, and my vision is slightly blurred. I just know I need to sit down because my ankle is killing me. Someone knocks into me, and I fall onto the couch into a guy's lap. "Bastard!" I scream at the guy who ran into me. Although, he's long gone. I glance up to see who I fell onto. He grimaces, and I try to get up.

"Whoa, take it easy Tris." Tobias says, gripping my waist as I try to stand up. "I don't think I've ever seen you shit faced." He laughs.

"I'll have you know, I can hold my own." I slur, pushing off him.

"I don't doubt that." He laughs, still holding my waist. I try to move, but his hands won't move.

"Fuck off." I say. This only causes him to hold tighter.

"Didn't think the sweet Tris could be so bitchy." He exclaims.

Let me get this straight, I know I'm a bitch when I get drunk, but I'm also a bitch who doesn't like being called one. Anger flows through me. "You don't know me anymore, so I suggest you leave me alone Four!" I spit. But I'm not done; "You stay the hell away from me Four! You do not deserve to even be my friend after what you did to me." venom pours from my mouth. I shove off, and go to the keg to get more beer. Suddenly, someone grabs my arm. "What the fuck!" I scream turning to bitch out Four again, but its only Christina.

"Tsk, tsk, tsk. Someone's had too much." She says, grabbing my beer and handing it to someone. "Come on, let's get your drunk ass home." She says. I shove her off. "I'm fine. I can take care of myself." She sighs, and lets me go.

**Tobias POV**

I cannot believe Tris is drunk. She never gets drunk. I was only trying to help her, but she pushed me away. Sighing, I see Christina plot down on the couch next to me. "Some party?" I mumble.

"Right? And why does being drunk give people the excuse to be a bitch?" She says angrily.

"Tris?" I ask as she nods. "I'm just trying to be nice. You know, I was a dumb ass in high school for what I did to her."

"Do you want to get back together?" she questions.

"I do! She was the greatest thing that happened to me." I say

"Okay. You need to win her back." Christina states.

"And just who am I competing against?" I question.

"Four, the sleazy, dirt bag liar. That's who she sees right now. That Four bites. You need to reintroduce her to the Four she fell in love with."

"How do I do that?"

"Simple, you have to rebuild your relationship from the ground up. Show her that you respect her, that you desire her, and that she can trust you. You've got to court her all over again. You can't just pick up where you left off. "

"Alright…yeah I can do that." I get up off the couch and go in search of Tris. I find her dancing by herself in the crowd of people as she is sloshing a beer around. I know she is drunk and I know I should take care of her. "Tris," I say, coming up behind her. "Let me get you home. You're pretty drunk." She turns around, about to argue, but thinks better of it and nods her head. I grab her beer, set it down, and take her hand as I lead her out the front door. She's stumbling pretty badly because of her ankle and drunkenness. I think she chucked me crutches a while ago, so I swoop her up into my arms. Surprisingly she doesn't protest, but then I notice that she fell asleep. I carry her down Greek row to Dauntless Kappa Pi, and go up to her room, gently placing her down, as I go to turn I hear her mumble. "Stay with me."

"Always." I reply as I lay down in her bed. She immediately cuddles up against me and places her head on my chest. Slowly, I place my arm around her. Within a matter of minutes, we're both asleep.


	5. The Next Day

_Like my little ending in the last chapter? Cute right? Well, I really want to take it slow between them, but Fourtis will happen again. Don't worry. I want to spend some time having them rebuild their relationship as friends._

_Also, sorry for not updating sooner! I've been working on a novel I'm writing. I think everyone should attempt one at least once in his or her lives. Even if nothing becomes of it, to say you've written one will be really fulfilling. Also, I was having a hard time writing this chapter. I don't really like it, but I wanted to update_

_Hope you enjoy! I'll try to update at least once during the week, but probably a few times on the weekends since I have no life…_

_I do not own Divergent! Props to Veronica Roth!_

* * *

**Tris POV**

I feel like someone is pounding my head with a hammer. I clearly drank too much last night. I just hope I didn't do anything stupid. I stretch my arms, and that's when I realize someone is sleeping in my bed. I open my eyes to see who it is, and that someone is Tobias. _Shit! Did I sleep with him? _ I still have my clothes on from last night, and so does he, but I have to know for sure.

I'm staring at him when he opens his eyes. I've always loved how he looks in the morning, just waking up. I start to blush as he says, "Morning beautiful."

"Tobias, what happened last night?"

He looks at me with his gorgeous blue eyes and says, "You were pretty drunk so I brought you back to your room and you asked me to stay."

I stand up and stretch, my right ankle is killing me. Sadness enters into my eyes.

"What are you thinking about?" Tobias questions.

Sighing, I say, "What happened to us?" He straightens up and leans against the headboard. I sit back down on the bed, but pull my purple comforter over my legs. Clearing his throat, he looks me in the eye. "What happened to us? You were trying to help me, and I pushed you away. My dad was abusing me, and I was afraid that if you got involved you would get hurt. I thought pushing you away would keep you safe from him. It wasn't until after we had broken up that I realized I lost the best thing in my life."

I sit there for a minute thinking about what he said. I was right his father was abusing him. "When did it stop?" I ask.

"I was a coward…it never did, until I moved out." He glances down and looks afraid. Grabbing his chin, I lift it up to face me. It takes several minutes before Tobias looks me in the eye. "You are not a coward." I whisper as a tear falls from his eye. I wipe it away with my thumb. "I'm glad you are not in that living environment anymore, but Tobias, something needs to be done." He nods, but turns his head away. I sigh, letting go of his face.

"We can talk about this later, I'm hungry." I declare, grabbing his hand and pulling him into the kitchen, hobbling in front of him. Christina is in there, cooking up some scrambled eggs. When she sees us emerge from my room she raises an eyebrow, but doesn't question us. I am going to have to fill her and Marlene in later.

I sit down on a bar stool, prop my ankle up, put my head on the counter and groan. "Never let me drink that much again!" I moan. I glance up as Christina puts a cup of coffee in front of me and hands me some aspirin. "My savior!" I mock. Tobias starts pulling out ingredients to make food and I just look at him funny. "Go shower Tris, I'll have breakfast ready when you're done." Where is this new behavior coming from? I don't voice my questions as I head to the shower.

Showering with a cast is a nightmare, but once done I quickly get dressed. I come back to the kitchen to see Christina nowhere in sight, but Tobias has just sat down with a plate full of food. I sit next to him and pour a glass of orange juice. "BACON!" I yell as I grab a piece and shove it into my mouth, making hmmm noises. Tobias laughs as he says; "I see someone isn't a vegetarian anymore."

I look at him in mock horror. "I cannot believe I ever gave up bacon, it seriously speaks to me."

"Of course it does." He smirks, shoving food into his mouth. After we are done eating, I help him clean up, then head to my ten am poly-sci class wishing I hadn't chucked my crutches last night.

At lunch I meet up with Zeke, Will and Uriah. This morning was weird, and I just need to be around them and be just one of the guys. "Hey Trissy Poo!" Uriah says, high fiving me. "Sup?" I say as I nod. "You totally were wasted last night!" Zeke hollers. Biting into my hamburger, I smirk. "Get any last night?" Uriah says wiggling his eyebrows. I choke on my burger. Coughing and wiping my mouth, I glare at Uriah. Zeke just laughs. "You in trouble!" Will says. "Can we not talk about boys? Or girls? Or whatever! I just want to be one of the guys!" I say. They laugh, but change the topic.

"So, tonight's the big paintball game with the rush initiates," Zeke starts, "it starts at midnight." Every year, the dauntless fraternity and sorority factions have an initiate paintball game. We even did it when I was at San Diego Faction University. It's supposed to test how well they work together. "Tris, I'll need you to help with the girl's team since Shauna can't." Shauna is the Dauntless Kappa Pi president at CFU, but in high school she got into a car accident that left her paralyzed from the legs down. As the president, it's usually her job to lead the girl's team for this event, but she can't. I'm about to say sure when I realize I can't. "Um, Zeke, you know I would if I could, but I have a broken ankle remember?"

"Oh yeah, I forgot, well you could still do it, lead them and all, but you wouldn't have to run or play. I just need someone to oversee them " He says. I'm about to say something along the lines of 'If I can do it, why can't Shauna?' when he says, "Speaking of your broken ankle, this Friday is the big game and I'm planning on a huge prank against the Erudites using the paddle, something more then what we normally do." I grin, knowing it'll be something good.

Later that night, I hobble towards Dauntless Omega Zeta to get my crutches and meet Zeke to walk towards the rec center. Oddly, the house is empty, and after searching for a few minutes, I find my crutches. Pulling out my phone, I'm about to call Zeke when I hear. "Zeke had something come up and asked me to step in." I'd been avoiding him all day after this morning, but as I turn around I face Tobias. "Oh Okay," I say, even though this is anything BUT okay. Then I realize something. "Zeke totally said some bullshit about Shauna not being able to lead, when clearly I cannot either because of my ankle. Is this a setup?" I yell. Tobias just looks confused. "Zeke told me it was their anniversary, and that he had something special planned and couldn't do it."

Those boys totally set this up. I don't know whether to be happy or angry. Sure, spending time with Tobias has been fun lately, but having them go behind my back angers me. "Whatever." I mumble, heading out the door.

Tobias quickly catches up, and before long, we are at the rec center. After explaining the rules to the initiates, we tell them to bring the opponent's flag to us here, and that the whole campus is their playing field. These kinds of games take a while, so I sit down in the bleachers. Tobias sits down next to me. Sighing, I lean my head on his shoulder.

"Tris, what's been up with you lately? Its like you hate me one minute then the next you aren't mad at me anymore. I know you avoided me all day." I gulp and quickly look up at him. Sometimes I forget how bluntly honest he is. "I…I don't know." I say, "Look Tobias, I don't want a relationship right now."

He nods in understanding, "You have always been important to me, and if we can't date, I'd like to at least be friends."

"I don't know…"

"Tris, you can't keep avoiding me. We're in the same fraction for crying out loud, much less the same school."

_Being Tobias' friend? Is that something I want? What if I want more? Don't think that way! _My mind is racing, but before I think, I just nod "Sure, we can be friends." He grins, and I go back to resting my head on his shoulder as he drapes his arm around me. We talk about everything and nothing at the same time. It's like getting to know your best friend all over again. Before we know it, it's been a few hours and after the game ends; I realize how tired I am. Yawning, I start back towards the Dauntless Kappa Pi house. What a night.

* * *

_Let me know what you think!_


	6. The Tears

_I do not own anything, except my ideas. Props to Veronica Roth._

_Sorry I haven't posted in a while…I have no excuse really, except laziness. Also, I was having writer's block. I've quoted a lot of the books in this chapter, trying to get back to the origins or whatever.__  
_

* * *

**Tris POV**

The next morning, I hobble out of my room into the kitchen. Seeing Marlene and Christina I smile. "Morning." I say as I sit up on a bar stool and prop my leg up. Christina hands me a glass of orange juice.

"Someone's in a good mood." Marlene says

"Care to explain yesterday?" Christina questions.

Inwardly I groan. I knew this was going to happen. They both look at me expectantly.

"Four and I…Look he made sure I got home safe the other night. I asked him to stay. I was drunk and He was being a gentleman. Nothing happened."

"Of course nothing happened!" Marlene practically yells. "You seriously cannot be thinking about getting back together with him? I mean the way he just randomly dumped you and started being mean is just so rude! UGH! I don't understand! Don't get me wrong, I love him like a brother, but still! Girl, you need to stop"

I gulp and notice Christina glaring at Marlene.

"I…" I start, but Christina interrupts me. "Listen, I don't care what may or may not have happened, but I know you still have feelings for him Tris. My question is what are you going to do about it?"They both look at me questioningly.

"Four and I….we're just friends." I say defeated. Part of me wishes we were more, but another part of me is glad. "He's apologized several times."

"But you still like him?" Marlene says.

"No…" They both look at me oddly. "What I feel for him is so much more. He was my best friend in high school. We did everything together. We were complete. We were both happy and in love. People, I have discovered, are layers and layers of secrets. You believe you know them, and that you understand them, but their motives are always hidden from you, buried in their own hearts. You will never know them, but sometimes you decide to trust them, and sometimes that trust gets broken." By this point, I'm crying. Marlene and Christina come over to comfort me, but allow me to continue. "I loved him….I still do, but I don't think things can be repaired. I just don't know. He has apologized and asked if we could be friends again. I was really hesitant at first because He broke my heart, but last night while the rush initiates were playing paintball we just talked. It was like nothing had happened and we were back to where we used to be. You can't change the past though, so it doesn't matter. I can't let myself be hurt again. Nothing is going to happen."

Marlene and Christina are quiet for a few minutes. However, before they can say anything, someone is knocking on the front door of our apartment. Marlene glances over at me as she goes to open the door. I grab some tissues and blow my nose and wipe away my tears. I'm really hoping it isn't Tobias.

"Hey." Marlene says as she opens the door. I can't see who it is, but she glances over at me nervously. "Hey." I still cannot get over that voice. Every time I hear it, it makes my knees weak. "Is Tris here?" Tobias questions. Marlene lets him in and he looks around. We lock eyes and I know He knows what I'm thinking. Worry overcomes his face and before I know it, He is at my side.

"Are you okay?" He asks. Concern is overflowing in his eyes. This is something I've noticed that He does only around me. Tobias is a strong man, who rarely shows any emotions, or that he cares. In many ways He is scary, but never around me. He has always been gentle and sweet. Except, for when we broke up and the lies He told to cover the abuse He was getting.

"I'm fine." I mumble, blowing my nose. "Just allergies," I lie and begin sobbing again.

He gives me this look. He has always been able to tell when I'm lying.

I haven't allowed myself to think of him this way in a long time. One can only avoid it for so long. Tobias has always had my heart, and I think He still knows He does, especially after last night. I just can't do this anymore. Being around him hurts too much.

I get up and start to hobble out the front door.

"Tris…" He starts, "what's wrong?"

"I'm fine, go away." I seriously do not know why this came over me so suddenly. I read somewhere, once, that crying defies scientific explanation. Tears are only meant to lubricate the eyes. There is no real reason for tear glands to overproduce tears at the behest of emotion. I think we cry to release the animal parts of us without losing our humanity.

"I know that's not true." He stops me by the arm. I try to pull away, but he turns me around so fast, that I stumble. It doesn't help that I have a broken ankle either. I'm falling, but he catches me and steadies me, holding me at the waist. Tears streaming down my face, I lock eyes with him. "Will you please tell me what's wrong?" He pleads. This makes me sob harder. Why does he have to be so caring and sweet? It would make things easier if he treated me poorly like he did when we broke up in high school. Something changed last night, and I'm afraid of what it is.

Maybe I'm afraid to trust him with something so personal as my devotion again, or afraid that I'll get hurt again. Maybe I'm afraid that I still love him, even after all that he has done, but I know now. I realize what it is. It's him. Something about him makes me feel like I am about to fall. Or turn to liquid. Or burst into flames. I am his, and he is mine, and it has been that way all along. I think back to when he first told me that he loved me.

* * *

_I don't think I've ever been so happy. Tobias has his hands at my waist and my arms are wrapped around his neck. We are swaying back and forth as the radio from his truck blares into the cold fall night. We've been dating for a few months now, and I still cannot believe it._

_"I have something I need to tell you," he says. I pull my hands down and run my fingers along the tendons in his hands and look back up at him. "I might be in love with you." He smiles a little. "I'm waiting until I'm sure to tell you, though."_

_"That's sensible of you," I say, smiling too. "We should find some paper so you can make a list or a chart or something."_

_I feel his laughter against my side, his nose sliding along my jaw, his lips pressing my ear._

_"Maybe I'm already sure," he says, "and I just don't want to frighten you."_

_I laugh a little. "Then you should know better."_

_"Fine," he says. "Then I love you."_

* * *

"Tris?" Tobias says, bringing me back to reality.

I clear my throat and say, "Some things are hard to let go of." To me, when someone wrongs you, you both share the burden of that wrongdoing - the pain of it weighs on both of you. Forgiveness, then, means choosing to bear the full weight all by yourself. Tobias' betrayal is something we both carry, and since he did it, all I've wanted is for him to take its weight away from me. I am not sure that I'm capable of shouldering it all myself - not sure that I am strong enough, or good enough.

"I know what you mean. It is impossible to erase my choices." He says as he wipes away one of my tears with his thumb. Before he pulls his hand away, I place mine on top of his and press my check into his hand. "I know you are trying to figure things out still, but I want you to know I'm not going anywhere." He says. I smile up at him through my tears. He pulls me into a hug.

* * *

_What do you think? _

_Thanks for reading!_

_~Elisabeth Marie_


	7. The Secret

**Tobias POV**

I've never seen Tris so distraught as she was yesterday. I went to go talk to her about the prank Zeke was planning on the Erudites, but when I saw her, my heart dropped. It physically pained me to see her so upset; all I wanted to do was hold her. I wasn't sure she was going to tell me what was wrong, but I had a feeling it had something to do with me. I could kick myself for what I did to her. I have done bad things. I can't take them back, and they are a part of me. Most of the time, they seem like the only thing I am. I don't even deserve a second chance with her.

For a long time, I just held her, and I was hoping maybe we would kiss and makeup, but who am I to make any assumptions? After a while, she calmed down and walked into her room. All she said was, "I'm sorry Tobias." And quietly closed her door.

"Four! Get your head out of the clouds." Zeke pushes me, bringing me back to reality. Tonight's the big homecoming game. It's also the night we strike with our prank against Erudites. Zeke continues talking, going over the plan. I glance around me, all of the rush initiates are here, so is Uriah, Will, and some other guys. The girls at DKP already know the plan and their parts in it. They will make sure no Erudites leave the game early. Each one has a brother in the Erudite Fraternity to look after and keep occupied. We cannot let the Erudites know anything is up.

"So here is the plan, Will and Tobias will take the initiates to the Erudite Alpha Gamma house during the game. All the EAGs will be at the game, so no one will be home." Looking at me he says, "You have to quickly move all the books in their house to the Gym which is next door. In and out in a matter of two hours! Got that?" He glances at the rush initiates. They look nervous, I would be too if I were rushing, but I'm excited. Zeke continues, "Uriah and I will distract everyone at the game with our normal shenanigans. We will chase the Erudite's mascot and try to spank him with their paddle, which Tris managed to get for us. Any questions? No, okay, see you all tonight for the post game party!"

Every one grins, and we disperse. A lot of Dauntless Omega Zeta members are on the football team, so that's why Will and I are in charge of the initiates. The game is in a few hours and we start preparing. The Erudites won't know what hit them. The look on their faces will be priceless when they walk into their home empty of all books!

* * *

**Tris POV**

I cannot believe how I acted yesterday. Crying like that? I don't like to let my emotions get the best of me, and I hate how weak it makes me feel. However, the whole ordeal made me think critically on the relationship I have with Tobias. It's a lot more complicated then I had originally thought. Not only was Tobias hiding a secret, but also so am I. His was found out, mine is still in the dark. I have to tell him, but I know it will ruin whatever we have now. I have to tell him soon. Perhaps tonight during the after party Dauntless is throwing.

The football game is at halftime and I'm sitting next to my brother when I notice him stand up looking angry. I glance up and look at the field. I see Zeke chasing the Erudite Mascot. I start cracking up and pull out my phone to video this. I see Uriah tackle the mascot and Zeke pulls out the paddle. I start snorting.

"How is this funny?" Caleb growls, turning to glare at me.

"It's just a joke, let it be Caleb."

He huffs and sits down. "I still cannot believe you found that stupid paddle, and you broke a bone just to keep it." He glances over at me with a smirk on his face. Caleb has told me several times that it was the dumbest thing I've ever done, but we both know that isn't true.

"I'm dauntless through and through." He just shakes his head, but keeps smirking at me.

"Say, what's going on with you and Four? Have you told him about…"

"No, I haven't, I'm planning to tonight. Nothing is happening though. You would know, trust me."

"Tris…I see the way you look at him when he's around. I'm very observant, plus anyone can deduct something is happening because of your previous involvement."

As much as I hate to admit it, even though we are not very close, my brother knows me so well.

"I'm sure your friends haven't been asking, but you'll eventually have to tell them why you went to San Diego last year. I'm sure they would want to know, besides you have nothing to be ashamed of."

As always, Caleb is right. Figures he's an Erudite, and the president too.

"I will…soon.."

"If you say so…" We both stop talking after that, and focus on the game before us. Well, I'm sure Caleb is, but I can't focus on it when my mind is spinning.

It was a week before summer break started, and a month after Tobias and I broke up when I found out. The senior's were graduating and Tobias was among them. I still had one more year of high school before me, but everything seemed to change. Tobias and I weren't on speaking terms anymore. I'd been feeling sick a lot, when I realized I had missed a period. What I should have done was tell Tobias, what I did instead was hide the pregnancy.

* * *

_Sorry for not updating and sorry this is a short chapter! I'm having a hard time seeing where this story is going, but I figured out the perfect plot twist. Let me know what you think!_

_Some of you thought they were going to kiss and makeup, but no! Tris is too headstrong in my opinion. Once she has her mind __made-up, there's no stopping her! Don't worry, Tobias will make his move soon._

_Potterfreak2: Elisabeth Marie is my pen name. However, Elisabeth is my actually middle name. I always get excited when I find people who spell it the same way too! _


	8. The Unexpected

**Tris POV**

During third quarter, Caleb got a phone call. Immediately standing up, he grabbed my arm. "You need to come with me." He hissed. I gulped. Something bad had happened, and I'm pretty sure it involved the dauntless prank. The firm grip on my arm was starting to hurt as Caleb weaved through the crowded stadium. I looked around, noticing other DKP girls following angry looking erudite boys. Once out of the stadium, Caleb let go of my arm and started running towards Greek Row. Frantically, I followed as fast as I could with my crutches. In front of the Erudite Alpha Gamma house were sirens and flashing lights. _Campus Security_ I thought. As I stopped short behind Caleb, I saw Tobias, Will, and the rush initiates all handcuffed.

"What's going on?" Caleb asked Ron, one of the campus police officers.

"I was doing my normal security route when I noticed these guys breaking and entering. Not only this, but it appears they were in the middle of robbing you guys."

"It was a PRANK old man!" Screamed one of the newer initiates, I think his name was Peter.

"Not helping numb nuts." Tobias yelled, shoving him over.

"Look officer, this is just a misunderstanding." I say, stepping up. Caleb shoots me an icy glare.

"Just a harmless prank really, I'm sure the boys would be willing to do community service and help return all they took. Just as long as this doesn't go on their permanent records." I say.

"Well, Caleb, its up to you. You can press charges if you want."

I give Caleb a pleading loo, knowing full well this will not sit over well with him.

"What exactly were they taking?" he asks Ron.

"Books…they were taking your books. We've found a few stacks of them in the basement of the gym."

Confusion crosses Caleb's face and they he looks at me. "You all were in on this? Tris! What happened to blood is thicker then water? Why didn't you tell me?"

I'm speechless really… "Caleb, you're the one always saying Faction before blood! Don't point this all on me!"

Squeezing his temples, he takes in a few deep breaths.

Ron coughs, clearly waiting for Caleb to make a decision.

"I won't press charges...if they do 40 hours of community service and do the lawn maintenance of both Erudite houses for a month. If this is not completed by the end of the semester, then I'm filing a report."

"Boys, do you hear this?" Ron asks, as they all nod. I let out a sigh of relief. As Ron starts uncuffing the guys, I walk over to Caleb.

"I'm sorry I didn't tell you."

"Look, you're right, I haven't been much of a brother to you, so I'm trying now. However, I refuse to tolerate this anymore, these stupid pranks."

I nod, "I'll talk to Shauna and Zeke about it, you could have had our heads, but you didn't. Thank you!" I give him a hug, and he seems hesitant at first, but quickly leans in. Pulling away, we both grin at each other. I think I have my brother back.

After the whole debacle, I start heading towards my sorority when I feel a hand grab my shoulder. I turn to see Tobias. Putting my arms on my hips I give him an aloof look and say, "Looks liked we have a criminal in our midst."

He smirks and folds his arms over his chest. "What can I say? I'm a bad boy."

I start cracking up. "I wouldn't have guessed."

Turning serious he asks, "You okay?"

I gulp. I knew I would have to talk about yesterday, but more importantly I need to tell him about the baby. If I don't soon, I'll chicken out. I wonder what He'll think of me. Not telling him that he's a father and that he already ha year old baby boy? Plus trying to explain why I hid it. What a mess I've put myself in.

Nodding I smile up at him, "Yeah, of course." He can see right through me.

"Look, can we talk?" I slowly ask.

"Sure." We're standing in front of the dauntless fraternity. "My room okay?" He hesitantly asks. I nod, following him in the house. Walking into his room I jokingly say, "Don't get any ideas bud." He laughs.

I glance around and notice that on one of his walls he has the words "Fear God Alone" painted in black. Some things never change and like always, his room is tidy and clean. Sitting on the bed, I look up and catch him smiling at me.

I don't think I've truly looked at him in a long time, truly taking in his facial features. I have always loved the shape of his lips, spare upper lip, but fuller bottom lip. His blue eyes are deep set in, and as always, swimming with mystery. I haven't allowed myself to think about it in a long time, but I truly do love this man before me. What he did was in the past, and I know its wrong of me to hold onto a grudge so long, especially when I've been keeping my own secret.

Taking a deep breath I start, "Listen, I forgive you Tobias. I think I have forgiven you for a while in my heart, but my head wasn't on the same page." Something sparks in his eyes. Maybe hope? Swiftly he walks over and sits next to me on the bed, before I can even think; he slides his hand over my cheek, one finger anchored behind my ear. Then he tilts his head down and kisses me, sending a warm ache through my body. I wrap my hands around his arm, holding him there as long as I can. When he touches me, the hollowed-out feeling in my chest and stomach is not as noticeable.

Pulling away, I smile, but frown slightly. "If we get back together, I'll have to forgive you over and over again, and if you're still in this, you'll have to forgive me over and over again too. So forgiveness isn't the point. What I really should have been trying to figure out is whether we were still good for each other or not."

"And?"

"I think you're the only person sharp enough to sharpen someone like me."

"I am." He leans down, but before he kisses me, I turn my face.

"I have to tell you something, and you're not going to like me very much for it."

He looks at me with confusion. "You could never do anything to change my feelings about you."

Nodding I continue, better now then never, "I haven't been completely honest with you. After we b-broke up… well, I found out I was p-pregnant." I stutter, silently praying he doesn't explode.

"What?!" Silence follows and I see him gulp a few times. "Why didn't you tell me?" He replies slowly.

"I thought you would be mad, so I figured I wouldn't tell you."

"What did you do?" he asks, referring to the baby.

"That's why I moved to San Diego for my senior year of high school and first year of college. Aunt Tori helped me. My parents didn't know what to do, so my aunt stepped up. Tobias, I kept the baby, I kept him. His name is Cole and he's going to be two soon."

I sit there, waiting for him to say something, anything, but the clock slowly ticks by.

He's staring at the wall in front of us with the words "Fear God Alone." I'm scared to know what he's thinking, but I know I've ruined whatever we just had.

* * *

_What do you think? Also, know that I will cover more on why she hid the baby and how she is managing to do college too. I didn't really have this idea until right before I updated the story last night, so bare with me. Some of the details might be a little hazy and I'll work on ironing them all out. If you have any questions or suggestions feel free to PM me. _

_Sorry for the cliff hanger last chapter! I couldn't think of where to take this. __Honestly, I think this story is rather awful...so, we shall see how far I get before I scrap it._


	9. The reactions

He's staring at the wall in front of us with the words "Fear God Alone." I'm scared to know what he's thinking, but I know I've ruined what we just had. His slow breathing seems to calm me even though I know I should be nervous.

Minutes pass before he clears his throat. I nervously glance over and see him staring at me. I can see his mind racing and I feel my heart beating fast.

"Say something." I whisper.

"What do you want me to say?"

"Anything…please. I have to know what you're thinking."

"Tris, be realistic. You just told me I had a two-year-old son who I never knew about! How do _you _think I'm supposed to respond?!" Standing up, he throws his hands at me. "God, I've felt so awful these past few years, but this?! THIS?! Come on! You've got to be shitting me right now! I…I have to go, or I'll do something I'm going to regret." He rushes out of his room, slamming the door. Silence follows as I inhale sharply, feeling the prickly tears start to come.

This is great. I've ruined everything now. I knew I should have told him from the beginning. When I found out I was pregnant, my father was furious! Growing up in a catholic home, I knew I had sinned in his eyes. My mother did everything she could to persuade my father, but there was nothing she could do. I was going to go live with Aunt Tori until after I had the baby. I knew this was something I needed to do. If I had an abortion, my father would never forgive me, and I was already walking a fine line. Days before I moved to California, my father refused to look me in the eye, always avoiding me if he could. It was almost as if he was ashamed to even be in the same room as me. I felt like I was suffocating.

I didn't know it, but moving to San Diego, California was the best thing I could have done. After stepping off the plane, I felt like I could breathe. Truly breathe after what seemed like months of feeling suffocated. My Aunt Tori lived in a school distract that had a school strictly for pregnant teens. I was just starting to show when I started my senior year in high school. I didn't really tell Christina why I moved away before finishing high school. I knew it would be too hard to try. Plus, she isn't exactly the best when it comes to keeping secrets.

As the tears flow, I feel my phone vibrating in my pocket.

"Mom?" I sob.

"Beatrice…Beatrice, what's wrong?"

"I…I just told Tobias about Cole. He didn't take it well."

"I'm sorry honey, I really am, but you did need to tell him. I'm surprised you waited this long honestly." She tells me.

"I know…" I say, wiping away the tears with my sleeve.

"Sweetie, I'm calling about our arrangement we made. You asked for a week and it's been a week. Your father and I adore Cole, but we can't be raising him. You need to figure out a different living situation."

"Of course. I talked with housing, and an apartment opened up in the Dauntless Tower. I should be moved in by the end of the week. I'm coming tomorrow to pick him up for a bit."

"Okay, glad to know things are progressing. I know you were on the waiting list for the married and or kids apartment building. I'm surprised one opened up so fast."

"Right? Well, I got to go. See you tomorrow. Love you!" Hanging up, I glance around Tobias' room. I never thought I could be as lonely as I feel right now. I knew telling him would be hard, but I didn't think he would react the way he did. I guess I'm in this on my own. Part of me hoped things would be different, and maybe they would have been if we weren't stupid teenagers. I used to have this fear of intimacy, and Tobias was so sweet. He never pushed me into doing anything I didn't want to. I just can't believe I got pregnant our first time.

* * *

"WHAT?!" Christina shouts.

"I told you, I'm moving out. On Friday to be exact." I calmly tell her again. Both my roommates look confused, maybe even upset.

"Why?" Marlene questions.

"You better have a good explanation or I will kick your ass." Christina angrily threatens.

"I'm moving into Dauntless Towers."

"Isn't that for the married students or single mothers?" Marlene states.

Something flashes in Christina's eyes, and I think she's on the verge of figuring it out herself. Clearing my throat I begin. "You remember in high school how I transferred for my senior year to live in California with my aunt?"

They both nod, silently telling me to continue. "Well, it wasn't because I was heartbroken…it was because I was pregnant."

They both gasp.

Pulling out my phone, I show them a picture of Cole. "His name is Colton Scott. He's 1 ½ years old."

"Colton Scott…Eaton?" Marlene asks, putting two and two together. I simply nod. "He's adorable, but does Four know?" wonders Christina.

Wiping away a sudden tear, I turn my face and look out the window. I haven't heard from or seen Tobias since last night. I'm not really surprised, which makes me sad. "He didn't take it to well."

"How long has he known?" she continues

"Since last night." I glance at my two best friends and gulp. Looking closely at Christina, I know I'm about to get a lecture.

"You told him last night?" She questions.

"Yeah."

"He didn't take it well?"

"Well, no."

"Wow…and when exactly were you planning on telling people about your son?"

"I just did. Christina come on, it's not like that."

"How could you not tell people? A baby isn't something you should hide? For goodness sake you should have at least told Four right away!"

"Excuse me? You of all people should know exactly why I wouldn't have told him right away?"

"There isn't an excuse! He's the FATHER! Doesn't that mean anything to you?"

By now, we are both fuming, and Marlene is glancing between us, silently wondering what we are going to do.

"Of course it means something! I don't have to justify myself, least of all to you! I need to go." I yell, grabbing my purse as I walk out the door, slamming it behind me.

Who does she think she is? This is why I never told her. I have always hated how judgmental she is. It was my choice to not tell people about Colton, and I know I have to live with those choices, but I don't care what people think. Walking out the front door of the sorority, I nearly slam into someone, bumping against them. I'm too angry to apologize or notice who it is. I continue walking towards my car, when I feel someone grab my arm. "God Christina, give it up!" I scream whipping around and pulling my arm free from her grasp. However, it's not Christina staring at me. "Oh, I'm sorry Tobias." I manage to say. Taking in a deep breath, I squeeze my eyes shut for a moment. "Look, I know your angry with me, and you have every right to be, but I'm going to be late. I can't talk now." I hastily turn away before he can say anything, but just as quickly he grabs my arm. I pause, and turn towards him, regret filling my eyes. Taking in a quick breath, I mentally prepare myself for the rejection I'm about to experience once again. I never knew someone could hurt me this much, but I also know I'm the one to blame.

I glance up at him, waiting for him to speak first.

"Tris…look, you caught me off guard last night. I'm sorry I yelled at you and stormed out. I just wasn't expecting that." Gently letting go of my wrist, he exhales deeply, running his hands through his hair. "I mean how do you expect to react when your ex-girlfriend who you might be getting back together with tells you she was pregnant and had a baby shortly after you broke up. It's a lot to take in. I mean, I have a son, whom I've never met…I just, Tris, you really threw a curve ball at me last night."

I glance up at him. "I know I did and I'm sorry. I regret not telling you, but I didn't know how to, especially after we broke up…" I mumble, glancing everywhere but his face. "Wait…." Smiling, I glance at him. "Did you just say we were getting back together?"

"Maybe." He says with a smirk on his face. My heart flutters. However, just as quickly as the smirk appears, it is replaced with a frown.

"It's my fault for pushing you away." He continues.

I quickly look at him. "Do you think we'll be able to move past this? We've hurt each other a lot."

"Tris…"

"I can't change the past, or what I've done, but I'm trying to change, to be a better person, especially for Cole."

"Cole?"

"Our son."

"Right…that's going to take a while to get used to. Me? A Father? Ha! Speaking of…"

"Cole." I say

"Right, Cole?" He pauses, but shortly continues after. "What exactly happened?"

I glance at my watch and notice the time. I glance around us. We are still standing in front of the sorority, and I'm already late. "Look, Tobias, I would love to tell you about it, but I can't now. I have to go pick Cole up from my parents." I say as I hobble to my car. Pausing, I quickly realize something. "Shit. How the hell am I going to drive?" I glance down at the cast on my right foot. I may have just gotten a walking boot, but I know it would be hard to drive in Chicago traffic. I glance over at Tobias. "Want to go meet your son?" I half-heartedly ask.

I see something cross his face, but he quickly nods and takes my keys. "You talk, I'll drive."

* * *

_Hello lovelies I would like to say a big thank you to all who have been reading this little story of mine. You guys are amazing. I love reading your comments. I'm seriously writing for you guys._

_On a side note, I would like to clearify, I do not know anything about being a teen mom. I'm in college and I don't have kids. I can't imagine how hard it is to be a teen and try to raise a child when you've barely experienced life yourself, but it's a choice you choose. I am pro-life, so that is why I chose to write Tris as keeping the baby.(You have your opinion and I have mine. Lets keep the comments civil please.) I know she could have given Cole up for adoption, but then this story wouldn't be interesting. Also, I have friends who were put up through foster care and the whole adoption process. They've told me how hard foster care is and I know the system is anything but perfect. I'm going off of things I've researched, or heard about._

_Also, I made a comment in the previous chapter about scrapping this story. Several of you asked me not to. So, I'll keep writing as long as I have ideas on where to take this and as long as you keep reading it. :) You all are so precious with your reviews. :) They make me smile._

_I would like to apologize for it being almost a month since I've last updated. I tried to give you a guys a long chapter to make up for it. Work has been really crazy and don't even get me started on classes. _

_Message me or review with things you want to have happen, where you want this to go. I have some ideas, but I would love to see where you want this to go. The possibilities are endless! _

_Divergent came out today! Don't tell me how it compares (although, we all know books are better!) I'm so busy this weekend I probably won't be able to see it till next week. Talk about torture! _

_~EM_


End file.
